wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
2554
*'January 12, 2554': the science team known as Epsilon 32 believes the mini portal on the Ark Portal is safe to use. The team goes through the portal and ends up in the Forerunner complex on Coral. Epsilon 32 is captured by the New Colonial Alliance that studies Coral. *'January 13, 2554': the Office of Naval Intelligence shuts the portal down and has their best scientists determine where Epsilon 32 disappeared to. The NCA has Epsilon 32 study the Forerunner complex on Coral. *'January 26, 2554': Abundance of Mass, ONI's captured Huragok, is sent to study the teleportation portal on the Ark Portal. Mass identifies the destination of the portal to lead to another colony known as Coral. *'February 19, 2554': the UNSC Nightmare's Prelude along with Spartan Red Team arrive at Coral and encounter NCA forces. Red Team infiltrates the Forerunner complex and locates Epsilon 32. Dresden Salus orders the destruction of the complex and burries and kills everyone inside except Red Team and Epsilon 32 who escape in a teleportation portal. *'February 20, 2554': Red Team and Epsilon 32 arrive at a Forerunner fortress on Helena. The group encounters hostile Sentinels and secures a safe position. *'February 21, 2554': Red Team and Epsilon 32 make their way to the command room. The group contacts ONI and forms a plan to escape the fortress. Jerome-092 is killed during the skirmish, and the group shuts down the defense systems keeping ONI outside. The group escapes the fortress. *'February 27, 2554': Dr. Tyler Cedrick succeeds in reverse-engineering mankind's first scanning device that can locate Forerunner technology. The device is imperfect and can only locate Forerunner technology that is damaged or needs repairs and maintenance. *'February 28, 2554': Deep Frost is created from the flash cloned brain of Wallace Fujikawa and commissioned into the UNSC as a smart AI. He takes the form of the human nervous system colored blue. *'March 2, 2554': Nautilus is created and commissioned into the UNSC as a micro AI. He takes the form of a character from the popular 2513 video game called Atlantis Adventures. *'March 4, 2554': Eric Staffer contacts Axel Chekov regarding a plan to use the Spartan Program against the Office of Naval Intelligence. *'March 18, 2554': Zuka 'Zulee conquers Palamok and forces the Yanme'e back into an alliance where their kind will slave as ship builders. The "alliance" gains Zuka the favor of his peers, and little do they know it is slavery not voluntary. *'March 22, 2554': ONI forms a group of field agents that would monitor activity between the former species of the Covenant, specifically the Sangheili. Scepter Squad consists of Luke Fisher, Tobias Drew, Peter Driscoll, Shizurou Forbes, and Rebecca Wagonfeur. *'March 2554': Axel Chekov uses a forbidden override code, given to him by the NCA, to take control of the artificial intelligence known as Black Widow. Widow is a high-level AI that works with CINCONI. *'March 2554': the Leto-Class Heavy Frigate is commissioned into the UNSC per Project Groundhog. *'May 29, 2554': Eric Staffer, representing the NCA, releases statements over Waypoint regarding the past conflicts between the UNSC and the Outer Colonies. His statements are calls to action, and are being protected somehow so ONI can't restrict all of it. *'June 1, 2554': Eric Staffer releases another report on Waypoint regarding the Snowdrop Acts of 2484 mentioning the UNSC's bias against the Outer Colonies hasn't faded. *'June 6, 2554': Eric Staffer discusses the bombing of Far Isle and presents images and camera footage, provided to him by Axel Chekov and other contacts. *'June 7, 2554': communications in the Outer Colonies experiences blackouts, to which the government blames on galactic interference. Mandisa Hawken is assigned to the group that will handle this uprising. *'June 18, 2554': Eric Staffer releases information on the ORION Project explaining how ONI was using supersoldiers against the Outer Colonies. ONI believes there is a mole releasing documents to the rebels. *'June 2554': Eric Staffer is discovered to be the leader of the New Colonial Alliance, and ONI begins to grasp the full potential and size of this threat. Black Widow compiles all information on the NCA, and also includes the poem Seeker of Truth by Edward E. Cummings. Mandisa reviews the files. *'July 24, 2554': With more than a dozen worlds in their control the NCA cuts off trade with the Inner Colonies. Before, these worlds had offered the UNSC trade in materials and agriculture; now, that dependency is cut. *'July 30, 2554': the Unified Earth Government takes extreme action to shut down communications and power in the Outer Colonies. The UNSC now patrols these regions of space. Rebellion in the colonies disappears for a time. *'August 12, 2554': Scepter Squad, under operational control of Mandisa Hawken, hunts for Eric Staffer. *'August 15, 2554': the media demands answers from their government regarding the Spartan-II Program. Government officials and the Office of Naval Intelligence claim this to be a ridiculous accusation based on hearsay and attempts by terrorists to cause havoc. *'August 28, 2554': Eric Staffer rebuttals the UEG's statement with his own confession of how he was once a Spartan-II candidate who went under the designation of Number-026. *'September 8, 2554': the Office of Naval Intelligence claims they have no record of a Spartan with that designation and that Eric is making poor attempts to incriminate the innocent intelligence agency. *'September 17, 2554': With Axel Chekov as his guest, Eric Staffer makes his final statement that Chekov has a daughter in the Spartan-II Program who was abducted and replaced with a flash clone. DNA tests will prove their relationship along with video evidence of Esperanza on her deathbed. *'September 19, 2554': Chekov has Black Widow release all information on the Spartan Program released over Waypoint. ONI is able to suppress some of this knowledge from leaking, but ultimately, they're bleeding. Black Widow is terminated immediately. *'October 19, 2554': Shen Kolb, Kig-Yar, discovers the UNSC Harbinger while scavenging through the war wreckage on Algolis. The ship is mostly intact and the ship AI, Casper, is rampant but operational. *'November 24, 2554': repairs for the Harbinger are completed, and Shen Kolb transfers the vessel to Roost where it will be sold on the gray market. *'December 22, 2554': Senator Alexander Delmore introduces his bill to congress which pushes for colonists in the Outer Colonies to be registered in an identification system that will allow the UNSC to monitor their traveling, trade and delivery, and communications (specifically with whom they contact and for how long, not the actual conversation). *'November 8, 2554': Regina Strauss has three ONI personnel murdered so that she could become CINCONI after Parangosky's nearing demise. *'November 11, 2554': Margaret Parangosky, CINCONI, dies at age 93. Regina Strauss becomes the new Commander-in-Chief of ONI. *'November 30, 2554': the Requiem-Class Orbital Defense Platform is officially commissioned into the UNSC per Project Groundhog. This platform will replace the ones used during the Covenant war. *'2554': Acheron-VII is terraformed and recolonized by the UNSC Engineering Corps. Category:Timeline